


I Can Feel Your Heart Hanging In The Air

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a lot of angst a little bit of humor, as usual, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: could you write a fic where magnus gets really hurt in battle feat. worried and sad alec?





	I Can Feel Your Heart Hanging In The Air

The world slowed to a standstill as Alec watched Magnus fall to the ground, his hands clutching his abdomen where one of Valentine's followers had just pulled his seraph blade out. Between one breath and the next Alec had embedded an arrow directly in the man's heart, but it still felt like it had hit his own instead. No sight or noise captured his attention other than Magnus' labored breaths and quiet whimpers, the way his cat eyes were glazed over with pain, the blood that seeped over his fingers like it was desperate to hit the open air. Another breath, and Alec's hands were over Magnus', applying pressure to the wound. Golden eyes stared up at him, the fear so potent Alec was sure every single person present could feel it.

 _He's dying_.

The thought came unwarranted, quick and merciless in its arrival, and tremors wracked through Alec's body. Every bone in his body shook, but not with fear.  _Rage_. Absolute, uncontainable fury. Images of his blade slashing through the skin of every circle member flashed through his mind in quick succession, and a rough, humorless laugh ripped from his throat before he could stop it. He was fairly sure he was losing his mind, but one word, a small, strained voice that cut through all of the chaos, brought him back to reality.

"Alexander."

He focused back in on Magnus' eyes once more and immediately felt like his lungs were filling with water. The fear that had been there just moments before had disappeared, and in its place was something dangerously close to resignation.

"It's o-"

"Do not tell me it's okay. It's  _not_  okay," Alec said, his voice thick with dread. Tears were welling up in his eyes but he ignored them, forcing himself to look away from his boyfriend for just a few seconds. His siblings and Clary stood there with shocked expressions, dead circle members lying at their feet, and suddenly Alec's mind cleared.

"Don't just stand there, call Catarina," he urged, and Isabelle immediately began dialing, determination evident in her features.

He turned back to Magnus then, meeting his eyes and deciding that he wasn't going to look away again until he was sure he was going to be fine. Because he would be fine. He had to be.

"Once this is all over we're getting hitched and moving to an uninhabited island," Alec muttered, his heartbeat calming just a little bit as a smile spread across Magnus' lips. It was a lame attempt at lightening the mood, especially at a moment like that, but Magnus did always appreciate his efforts.

"As if you could be away from your office for more than 24 hours without going crazy," Magnus replied. His voice was gravely and he winced as his laughter rattled his muscles, and Alec's throat tightened.

"The only thing I couldn't go without for over 24 hours is you. I told you before, I can't live without you. So don't even think about dying on me."

Magnus slid one of his hands out from under Alec's and raised it to his face, his thumb stroking Alec's cheek, and the expression on his face was enough to bring every person with a soul to their knees. The endless pool of love that Magnus held inside of him was otherworldly, and the fact that Alec could feel it in every touch, every glance, every breath that his boyfriend took, still astonished him. He wasn't just holding Magnus' life in his hands, he was holding his own as well, and if he could trade so that he was the one lying in a pool of blood right then, he'd do it without hesitation.  
A sudden gust of wind blew Alec's hair in his eyes and then silver threads of magic began to envelope Magnus' body, searching and probing, begging to mend what was broken.

"Alec, you have to let go." It was Izzy's soft voice that spoke to him, her hand resting on his arm gently.

"I can't. He'll bleed out." Once again Alec's heart was racing, desperate to stay put, to keep Magnus breathing.

"I've got him, Alec. Trust me," Catarina said.

Magnus' eyes bore into his, open and beautiful, and it took everything in Alec to pull back, to hand over his entire world to someone else. Another gust of wind, a quick snap of fingers, and both Catarina and Magnus were gone. Alec stared at the stain of Magnus' blood on the ground, feeling as though something had snapped inside of him, and allowed the others to lift him to his feet. They ran for a long time, but Alec paid no mind to his surroundings, his mind far away.

He paused in the doorway of the loft an hour later, feeling strange. He was used to walking in to see Magnus curled up on the couch with a book in hand. Now, the space was dark and quiet, empty of the energy Magnus brought to everything he touched. Alec moved to the kitchen sink immediately, grabbing a sponge and soap and scrubbing his hands. He wasn't sure how long he did it, desperate to get the blood off of his skin, before slender fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled them away from the hot water.

He whipped his head around and was met with those beautiful golden eyes, and it was as though his soul had been shoved back into his chest. His arms flew around his boyfriend, squeezing him tight enough to knock the air out of his lungs, and Magnus let out a breathless laugh. They stayed like that for a long time, embracing and feeling each other's heartbeats, until Magnus finally broke the silence.

"So, about getting hitched..."

Alec laughed, pulling back to hold Magnus at arm's length. His eyes scanned over him, making sure every part of him was still intact, before he met his eyes again.

"I love you," Alec said quietly, and he knew that those three simple words could not possibly convey everything that he felt for Magnus, but he figured that he understood anyway, judging by the look on his face.

When they kissed every puzzle piece fell back into place, and in that moment Alec knew that what they felt for each other was the super glue that would keep it together, and nothing, not even the end of the world, could ever pose a threat to them again.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
